Un simple morceau de piano
by MissDattebayo
Summary: S'il avait su que c'était ce connard qui jouait si bien... [Imahana] [M : un vicieux lemon s'est invité dans cet OS, bouh le vilain !]


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si.**

**Auteur : Mich ! MissDattebayo :3**

* * *

Hanamiya avançait au milieu des couloirs, suivi de près par ses joueurs. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le silence s'emparait du bâtiment d'habitude si bruyant à cette heure-ci de la journée, heure de la pause déjeuner à vrai dire. Avec sa tête haute et ses quelques mèches sombres qui manquaient de lui cacher les yeux mais qui ne dissimulaient pas pour autant son regard méprisant, Makoto effrayait les lycéennes qu'il croisait et menaçait visuellement d'un rapide coup d'œil celles qui osaient croiser son regard. Et cela l'amusait bien. Il se retenait juste de les insulter comme il aimait le faire, il n'était pas dans son lycée et savait qu'il y avait des limites à respecter. Surtout lorsqu'on se trouvait dans le lycée d'Imayoshi Shouichi.

Penser à ce type lui donnait des frissons qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour. Son sourire était effrayant mais le fait de voir ses yeux ouverts l'était encore plus.

Quittant ses pensées, Hanamiya se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que lui et son équipe dans le couloir. Ils avaient réussi à vider un étage entier en moins d'une minute et ce, grâce à leur aura et leur réputation ?

Bah, Hanamiya s'en foutait en fait. Si ces idiotes – et encore, il était gentil – avaient eu peur de lui, c'était leur problème. Lui, il devait juste emmener ses joueurs dans le bureau du proviseur pour régler une histoire vieille de 2 ans, ce qui l'agaçait fortement d'ailleurs. S'il n'avait pas été le capitaine de cette équipe, il ne serait jamais venu pour cette connerie, mais ce rôle l'obligeait à respecter certaines conditions, alors, pour une question d'honneur masculin, il les respectait.

Bon, si la greluche qui leur avait indiqué où se trouvait le bureau du vieux ne s'était pas trompée, la pièce devrait être au fond du couloir. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient y arriver, Makoto entendit un bruit étranger à ceux qu'il entendait depuis quelques minutes déjà – soit les mastications agaçantes de Kazuya et ses propres pas ainsi que ceux de ses joueurs. Il continua d'avancer, se rendant compte que ce qui était en fait un morceau de piano provenait de la salle qui se trouvait en face du bureau du proviseur.

Le morceau semblait maitrisé et le pianiste avait de l'expérience. Bien qu'Hanamiya ne s'y connaisse pas en musique, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ces sons agréables à entendre.

« -Tss, comme s'ils savaient jouer de la musique dans ce trou.. maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, alors qu'il s'éloignait inconsciemment de ses joueurs pour s'approcher de la source musicale. »

Ces derniers le regardèrent avec étonnement sans pour autant réagir et continuèrent d'avancer vers leur destination première.

De son côté, leur capitaine se retrouva dans la salle de musique – si l'on se fiait aux affiches présentes sur le mur et aux nombreux pupitres au fond de la pièce – devant un petit groupe de lycéennes, elles-mêmes regroupées autour d'un magnifique piano à queue ébène.

Le regard d'Hanamiya, qui ne dégageait rien de négatif pour la première fois depuis longtemps – et qui était même plutôt curieux d'ailleurs – se posa sur les mains du pianiste. Il lui semblait les connaître, comme s'il les avait déjà observés avant. Les doigts du jeune homme semblaient être dotés d'une vie qui leur était propre et agissaient comme bon leur semblait sur les touches pâles du clavier, venant taquiner par moment les plus sombres. Bercé par le thème du morceau qui revenait, Hanamiya manqua de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas être vu. L'attention des lycéennes étant bien évidemment le pianiste, mais oû celle de ce dernier était-elle reportée ? Sur ses mains ou sur la partition ? Ou sur une des spectatrices ?

Se faisant le plus discret possible, le capitaine de Kirisai Daichii finit par s'adosser au mur, les bras croisés et ne quitta plus les mains mobiles des yeux. Il était sûr de connaitre leurs propriétaire ! Si seulement ces idiote créatures à vagins voulaient bien se décaler un peu, il pourrait peut-être voir le visage de ce type !..

Mais alors que l'accord final était frappé sur le clavier et que les filles se mettaient à rire niaisement en félicitant le seul homme remarqué dans la pièce, le bruit d'une poche qu'on éclate se fit entendre dans le dos d'Hanamiya qui, lorsqu'il se retourna, se retrouva face à face avec un Kazuya, le bas du visage recouvert de chewing-gum.

« -On va être en retard.. marmonna-t-il en ravalant sa pâte rosâtre.

-Ouais.. J'arrive. »

Makoto le suivit donc à regret, se retournant une dernière fois pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête de l'inconnu qui le préoccupait tant depuis quelques minutes.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en chemin, imitant ainsi son rythme cardiaque, lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin.

Comment était-ce… ?! Pourquoi ?!

Son cerveau ayant suspendu le cours de ses activités pour une durée de quelques secondes, se remit en marche lorsque Kazuya appela une nouvelle fois son capitaine, non sans impatience cette fois.

Ce dernier finit par le suivre pour de bon, l'esprit envahi de questions.

Imayoshi Shouichi ?! Ici ? Jouant du piano ? Et lui l'admirant ? Cette situation était-elle possible ?!

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il lui semblait connaître ses mains subitement… Il les avait tellement regardées, désirées, et …

« -Tsss.. Connard ! cracha-t-il en fermant violemment la porte du bureau du proviseur, faisant ainsi sursauter l'homme. »

Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à lui expliquer… lui expliquer quoi d'ailleurs ? Bah, Hanamiya s'en foutait. Comment Shouichi pouvait-il … ?!

Jamais il n'avait su qu'Imayoshi jouait du piano et jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il en jouait si bien… Il revoyait encore les doigts du capitaine de Touhou caresser le clavier bicolore et cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, qu'il pensait avoir oublié.. Qu'il _espérait_ avoir oublié même s'il avait toujours su qu'elle serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

« -C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! s'écria le capitaine de Kirisai Daichi en toisant d'un regard méprisant les joueurs de son équipe, essoufflés et suants. »

Une grosse partie des lycéens quittèrent aussitôt le gymnase, ne prenant pas même la peine de ranger, ce qui eut le mérite d'énerver passablement le numéro 4 qui ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

Kazuya, l'un des rares joueurs à être resté, le salua puis se dirigea vers la sortie, sac de sport sur l'épaule.

Hanamiya amenant 3 par 3 les ballons de basket dans la petite salle de rangement, assombrie par l'absence de lampe et l'heure tardive, manqua de sursauter quand il entendit une voix familière.

« -Mako-chan, bonsoir~

-Enflure, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? cracha ledit Mako-chan en se retournant et en se retrouvant face à Imayoshi, qui arborait un sourire ravi.

-Moi ? Je me disais que j'allais passer faire un petit coucou pendant l'entraînement de Kirisai Daichii..

\- T'es à la bourre, crétin.

-Oh vraiment ? C'est dommage, moi qui avait peur de rester seul avec un méchant garçon tel que toi.. »

Makoto frissonna devant le ton mielleux ô combien effrayant de son aîné, et partit s'emparer des derniers ballons qu'il amena dans la salle de rangement, espérant malgré lui que l'autre le suive.

Car bien qu'Imayoshi restait un connard, Makoto devait bien avouer qu'il était diablement sexy et que…

Il laissa tomber les balles dans le bac qui leur était destiné, perdu dans ses pensées, puis réalisa qu'il était seul avec son fantasme. Dans un gymnase vide.

C'était la première fois qu'une occasion pareille se présentait à lui et il doutait que cela puisse arriver encore une fois. Quoique… Pourquoi Imayoshi était-il venu ici et si tard, sachant qu'il était capitaine d'une équipe et qu'il savait que les entrainements se finissait rarement si tard ?... Les désirs du numéro 4 de Kirisai Daichii étant plus forts que sa raison, il finit par sortir de la petite salle sombre et passa devant son aîné en levant son t-shirt humide pour s'essuyer le visage avant de s'emparer de sa bouteille posée quelque part à terre.

Curieux, Imayoshi ne le quitta pas des yeux et finit par s'avancer vers lui, à une lenteur calculée.

L'observant du coin de l'œil, Hanamiya amena le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche et bu la moitié du récipient sans prendre la peine de respirer, prenant soin de mettre son corps en évidence en arquant le dos.

Remarquant le regard d'Imayoshi glisser de ses hanches jusqu'à son arrière train, il se retint de ricaner et continua sa mise en scène. D'un habile coup de poignet, il fit légèrement trembler sa bouteille et ce qui restait d'eau se déversa sur lui, trempant ainsi la base de son coup et le haut de son corps.

Quel dommage que son t-shirt soit blanc, vraiment..

« -Que je suis maladroit... susurra-t-il en tirant sur son vêtement mouillé, dévoilant ainsi un ventre pâle parfaitement sculpté qu'Imayoshi ne se cacha pas de dévorer du regard, avouant désormais clairement la raison de sa venue. »

Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il passa à la vitesse supérieure et retira son vêtement en quelque seconde.

« -Tu vas attraper froid, Mako-chan, siffla en souriant le plus grand des deux lycéens.

-J'ai lu quelque part que la meilleure façon de réchauffer un corps était de le coller à un autre. Nus.

-Et moi, je connais un autre moyen.. »

Makoto leva le menton, feignant l'indifférence et attendit la suite des évènements.

Mais l'autre ne vit dans ce mouvement qu'une simple invitation et finit par immobiliser le plus jeune dos au mur.

« -Tu t'arrose d'eau puis tu te dénudes devant moi et ensuite tu me proposes de me coller à toi en étant nu ?... Décidément, tu es un bien vilain garçon Mako-chan…

-Et toi un connard arrogant qui as tout ce qu'il veut.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu râles puisque que tu auras, toi aussi, ta part de bénéfices dans cette affaire, neh~ ? »

Le plus âgé ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et commença à peindre le corps nacré de coups de langues ingénieux, descendant toujours plus bas. Il laissa un formidable suçon au creux de l'épaule de son Mako-chan, le faisant ainsi gémir. A moins que la raison de ce bruit soit sa jambe qui venait de se frayer un chemin entre celles de l'araignée.

Dans tous les cas, ce son était le premier de la soirée et n'allait certainement pas être le dernier alors à quoi bon s'interroger sur sa source ?

Le joueur de Touhou sourit contre la poitrine de son amant d'un soir en pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir fai…

« -Pourquoi tu souris connard ? lâcha Hanamiya entre deux halètements lascifs.

-Tu es mignon Mako-chan, susurra l'interrogé contre la peu claire de l'autre, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Je ne suis pa-han… »

Ayant senti venir l'insulte, Imayoshi avait agi avec intelligence – et lâcheté – et s'était emparé d'un téton rose appétissant à souhait, voulant aussi bien faire taire son cadet que l'entendre soupirer. Et c'était apparemment réussi.

Tout ce passa ensuite très vite. La température monta d'un cran, les habits furent retirés – arrachés plutôt – et les corps des deux lycéens se collèrent plus que de raison à l'autre, désirant malgré eux le toucher ainsi que sa chaleur et tout ce qui allait avec.

Maintenu debout par une jambe puissante entre les siennes, Makoto gémissait à n'en plus finir le nom de celui qui lui faisait subir de délicieuses tortures avec sa main droite. Et ce dernier, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était sur le point de craquer.

Ce qui était compréhensible avec la vision qu'il avait : son Mako-chan, tremblant et gémissant, tenant à peine debout, le pantalon et le caleçon tombés à ses pieds, lui appartenait entièrement. Il était littéralement sien.

Feignant un peu de douceur, il cala sa tête dans le cou de sa victime – profitant ainsi de délicieux bruits – et fit passer une de ses mains sur sa hanche. La sentir frémir sur son passage était grisant à souhait et l'incita à continuer ce qu'il avait en tête.

Mais Makoto flaira l'embrouille dès que des doigts baladeurs s'approchèrent de son arrière-train sans aucune retenue. Il se mit à agiter la tête de droite à gauche, espérant cogner celle de son aîné mais il s'immobilisa très vite en sentant la peau de son cou être mordue.

Il couina de façon ridicule avant de rougir à une vitesse phénoménale. Ce connard avait-il osé le mordre ?!

Imayoshi se releva lentement du cou du blessé en ricanant comme lui seul savait le faire alors que sa main descendait toujours plus proche d'un endroit stratégique.

« -Un problème peut-être ? susurra-t-il, fier de son coup.

-Ta gueule !..

-Vu ta situation, je te conseille de te calmer Mako-chan, répondit le joueur de Touhou en approchant son visage de celui de l'araignée, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes sans pour autant s'en emparer.

-Sinon quoi ? cracha ledit Mako-chan. »

Imayoshi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et inséra un premier doigt dans Hanamiya qui se tendit contre son torse en retenant un son qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire un jour.

« -En… enfoiré ! Retires ça tout de suiiii.. ! »

Ignorant les jérémiades de son cadet, Imayoshi se contenta de continuer sa besogne, cherchant avec avidité un point précis qu'il finit par trouver quelques secondes après avoir introduit un troisième doigt dans l'antre chaud. Et alors qu'il s'acharnait avec sadisme et plaisir mélangé sur cette boule nerfs, Makoto se contentait de gémir de plaisir en retenant des cris qu'il ne voulait faire entendre pour rien au monde, tout en s'accrochant fermement aux épaules de l'autre, les lui griffant volontairement au passage. Il l'avait mordu alors il le grifferait, question de logique.

Le plus grand, qui se lassa très vite de ce petit jeu, retira sa main et abandonna le membre brulant de sa victime, la faisant ainsi grogner de frustration. Il s'empara ensuite de sa taille et Makoto fut obligé d'enrouler ses jambes nues autour du corps de ce type qui commençait à sérieusement le…

« -Ah..! »

Imayoshi n'avait pas attendu que l'autre se prépare psychologiquement et l'avait littéralement attaqué, s'invitant entièrement en lui d'un seul coup de rein puissant et particulièrement douloureux pour l'agressé, qui n'avait pas pu retenir ce cri qu'il trouvait horriblement pitoyable.

« -Co.. connard… Tu me le payera-ah !..

-Mako-chan, tais-toi un peu… Ce que tu dis est particulièrement inutile, chuchota ledit connard en léchant de façon scandaleuse l'intégralité de la mâchoire de l'autre lycéen. »

Il retrouva très vite ce point magique en Makoto et le frappa sans pitié et à une telle vitesse que l'araignée, malgré ses efforts et sa volonté, ne put plus retenir aucuns son tant le plaisir était immense.

Il savait que grâce à ça, la victoire d'Imayoshi était assurée même si les deux savaient qu'il avait été proclamé gagnant dès le début, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il s'en foutait royalement pour le moment.

Les allées et venues d'Imayoshi se faisant plus rapides et plus brutales, Hanamiya comprit que le point de non-retour allait bientôt être atteint. Imayoshi le comprit également et se fit plus tactile, collant son torse à son jumeau et plaquant le dos brulant du numéro 4 de Kirisai Daichii contre le mur du gymnase, qui lui parut gelé en comparaison avec sa température corporelle.

« -Ngh.. ! Ima… Souich… Je… ! »

Makoto vit celui qu'il venait d'appeler lever son visage et frémit en apercevant ses pupilles. Les yeux ouverts, Imayoshi le toisait avec intérêt, impatience et mépris.

« -Oui Mako-chan ? »

Comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il être si calme ? se cria mentalement Makoto alors que lui, avait l'impression que tout son corps s'autodétruisait sous l'effet du plaisir.

« -Att… Attends ! Je.. »

Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité, qu'il ne prenne jamais fin. Il voulait lui dire à l'autre crétin de se calmer un peu et de profiter de ce moment ! Mais à quoi bon, à quelques secondes de l'orgasme, jamais Imayoshi ne l'écouterait et encore moins pour _ça_.

Alors Hanamiya se contenta de crier une dernière fois alors que la jouissance s'emparait de son corps pour la première et dernière fois avec ce type, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bienfaisances du plaisir en se déversant en lui dans un grognement rauque.

La suite de cet _évènement _fut assez floue pour Makoto qui se rappela juste, qu'une fois s'être retiré de lui, Imayoshi l'avait brutalement lâché et qu'il s'était pitoyablement retrouvé assis par terre en gémissant des insultes envers ce connard qui était la source de toute sa douleur.

Le joueur de Touhou s'était ensuite rhabillé puis était parti après un simple signe de main accompagné d'un sourire mauvais. Hanamiya s'était dit que s'il l'avait au moins remercié, il se serait senti comme une pute, ce qui était déjà mieux que d'avoir été un simple objet sexuel. Mais non, rien. Et ce, pendant plusieurs jours.

Oui, il avait espéré un signe de vie de ce véritable enfoiré et oui, c'était nul de sa part. Mais il n'avait pas pu rayer de sa mémoire ce moment de sa vie qu'il avait passé entre ce torse et le mur de son propre gymnase.

Et c'est 2 semaines après ce jour qu'il avait appris que la copine d'Imayoshi l'avait quitté ce fameux soir.

Il n'avait été qu'un lot de consolation qu'Imayoshi avait utilisé pour oublier sa frustration et sa tristesse.

* * *

« -Hanamiya-san ? demanda le proviseur de Touhou, visiblement inquiet pour le lycéen assis face à lui.

-hum ? Oui pardon.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous devriez peut-être prendre l'air quelque minutes..

-Ouais. Peut-être, lâcha l'araignée en se levant et en quittant la salle qui s'était retrouvée plongée dans un silence de mort. »

Se rappeler l'intégralité de ce moment n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Hanamiya et Imayoshi ne s'était pas revu depuis ce soir d'hiver, qui datait de quelques mois maintenant, et désormais l'arainée vouait une haine sans limites à ce type. Ce connard avait dû se remettre en couple depuis le temps, alors que lui..

La colère sourde qui lui dévorait l'estomac depuis trop longtemps s'étant soudainement transformée en haine puissante, Hanamiya se laissa submerger par ces sentiments qu'il avait gardé enfouis pendant trop longtemps et s'élança vers la salle de musique avec comme principales idées de rentrer, chasser les greluches agglutinées autour du piano et casser la gueule de cet enfoiré d'Imayoshi. Ce Plantin plaisait assez bien au numéro 4 de Kirisai Daichii tiens.

Il traversa le couloir et sans réfléchir, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied violent.

Mais la salle était vide. Plus personne ne jouait au piano et il n'y avait plus de spectatrices pour glousser niaisement après une performance réussie. La pause déjeunée était terminée et le spectacle musical avec. Imayoshi était parti. Et l'espoir de Makoto de revoir la personne qu'il aimait avec.

Son cœur se serra subitement et son visage se plissa de tristesse et de déception alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte, quittant la pièce sans même voir le mot, qu'un brun à lunettes avait discrètement posé sur l'immense instrument ébène et qui lui était destiné.

* * *

_Cet OS est en fait un cadeau de Noel, écrit pour Grwn !__ J'espère qu'il t'as plu ! ^3^ (Oui je sais, c'était très orignal comme couple pour nous xD) _

* * *

** Voila voila ! Je trouve qu'il y a trop peu de ImaHana sur le fandom français de KnB alors je rajoute celui là :3 Parce que ce couple est tout de même l'un des meilleurs de ce manga ! **

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, ce n'est que mon second lemon alors soyez (un peu) indulgent(e)s please x3** **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, même courte, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je compte sur vous !**

**Bisoux partout et à bientôt ! *kiss***

* * *

**PS destiné à mes lectrices de UDP : Merci de ne pas spamer avec des review's qui me reprochent de ne pas avoir publié le prochain chapitre de UDP, je le sais et j'en suis la première attristée mais j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment alors il sortira d'ici fin janvier, je pense. En espérant que vous comprendrez… Bisoux à vous aussi ! :3**


End file.
